


Sweethearts

by sizzlinteapot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, Landscape Viewing, M/M, Slightly suggestive, Surprises, Valentine's Day, after game events, estabilished romantic relationship, sunrise, surface - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizzlinteapot/pseuds/sizzlinteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Sans has something special for his sweetheart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on tumblr but I guess I'll always post it here as well ≧◡≦
> 
> Veeery late Valentine’s Day special fontcest drabble. Sorry about that (´ー｀)
> 
> Please enjoy the fluff! <3

“SANS, WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?? WE’VE BEEN WALKING FOR SOME TIME NOW!!”

“i can’t tell you, paps. it would ruin the whole surprise.”

Papyrus’ smile resembled more of a pout but his excitement was very much visible as he trusted Sans to lead him by the hand, vision currently impaired by his own scarf blindfolding him. It had been very early in the day, it actually hadn’t even been day yet, when Sans surprised him by being already awake and claiming he wanted to take him somewhere. Mistified but curious, he had agreed and followed Sans outside only to have his scarf taken from his neck and being gently but quickly blindfolded with it. He had sputtered in surprise and a bit of nervousness, as he didn’t like having one of his senses so abruptly taken and made sure to voice it. Sans only chuckled, assuring him that this wasn’t a prank of his but rather something much different that he thought Papyrus would like. 

Admittedly still extremely curious, Papyrus nodded and felt Sans take a hold of his hand, intertwining their fingers, and they both started walking: Sans leading him and Papyrus following. 

But that was some time ago; Papyrus was sure they had just spent at least fifteen minutes walking, which was appaling because he could’t remember the last time his brother walked this much. The fact that this was all seemingly for him made his soul feel warmer and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. He really wanted to know what this was all about. He had the slightest notion that today was a different day, it had a certain air to it and the human media had been invaded by romantic flicks that he had been zapping through on the TV when Sans had approached him. He really didn’t mind those, some of them had pretty touching stories -not like he cried while watching some, he just happened to catch something on his eye, that’s all!- but he still preferred the action genre. Humans had some pretty cool heroes! 

Lost in his thoughts of trying to figure just what Sans had in store for him, he only noticed they had come to a stop when he bumped into his brother.

“we’re here.”

Oh. So…what now?

Before he could ask that same question, he felt fingers lovingly caress his cheeks before they went further back, unknotting the blindfold. Papyrus blinked, eyesight returning and he gasped loudly, his eyes quickly widening in wonder. They were in Mt. Ebott, of that he was sure, and had an amazing view of the sunrise. 

“Sans…”

It was absolutely gorgeous.

“i know you wanted to see it for some time now.”

He basked in the view and the soft early sunlight that warmed his bones, closing his eyes for a moment and feeling the morning breeze, the chirping of the birds and the company of Sans, who had taken hold of his hand once again. It was perfect. He wished this moment could last forever. It was certainly a memory to keep and hold dear. 

“so…do you like it?”

He opened his eyes and gave him a fond smile, squeezing his hand. The begginings of a blush tinted Sans’ cheeks.

Looking back at the breathtaking landscape -they could see the small forest that surrounded Mt. Ebbot and the entire city!- he took a deep breath, taking in all the earthly scents and felt at peace. His happiness was making him giddy. 

Feeling his soul pratically doing somersaults, he promptly turned and almost threw himself at Sans, who managed to catch him, a small grunt of surprise followed quickly by chuckling as Papyrus hugged him, peppering his face with sweet skeleton kisses.

“I LOVE IT!! IT’S SO COOL, SANS!!!”

Sans leaned back, grin widening as he brought a hand up and his thumb trailed tenderly along the edge of his eyesocket. His gaze said it all.

“just like you.”

He laughed as the blush in Papyrus’ cheeks deepened dramatically and was lunged at again, making the shorter skeleton fall on his back on top of the many leaves littering the floor. They crunched softly beneath them as they both shifted so their bones wouldn’t awkwardly press in uncomfortable angles; Sans settled on having his legs wrapped around Papyrus’ waist and Papyrus supported himself on his arms, holding them on both sides of Sans’ skull. 

Looking into each other’s eyes, Papyrus lowered himself and gave him a more serious skeleton kiss, bumping their mouths together softly. They were used to it now: how their magic was quick to be released and mix together, giving strength to their connection. They embraced it with no reservations. 

A small, low moan escaped Sans, his legs tightening their hold and his hands stretched lazily above his skull, fingers picking a fallen leaf and absentmindedly playing with it. Papyrus could feel his soul warm up, building up to a slight heat at their more than suggestive position and, reminding himself that they were still pretty much in public, detached himself from the kiss. Sans opened his eyes slowly, giving him a half lidded stare. 

“happy valentine’s day, paps”

Oh, so that’s how it was called! He remembered Undyne mentioning it to him a few days ago. She had seemed pretty excited about it. He hadn’t really understood what it was all about or why it existed, just that it was a day for love. He really didn’t know why it was so special, for him all days should be for love but Sans had went and made it special to him somehow. He was sure that now he would never forget it.

“Thank you, Sans…I love you.” 

Sans’ grin softened, resembling more of a toothy smile.

“i love you too. so much.”

After a while of Papyrus giving him an actual shower of kisses, making him squirm as they moved down to his neck, they then sat up, leaning on each other and watching the sunrise in awe. 

It really was something else.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesiest title I've ever seen, oh my stars.


End file.
